Clan terminology
General Terms *'Crowfood' or crow food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot. Can also be used as an insult. *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, but specifically refers to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Fresh-kill' – A dead prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and given first to the elders, then the queens, and finally warriors and apprentices. *'Gathering' – The monthly meeting of the Clan held at places assigned as zones of truce when the moon is full. If the Clans begin to fight, StarClan shows their anger by sending clouds to cover the full moon. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' – A place only frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot. *'Halfbridge' – A boat dock. Term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw's patrol was exploring the new territory in Starlight. *'Horseplace' – A horse ranch or stables. *'Hunting Patrol' – A group of cats that patrol their territory to find prey to bring back for their Clan to eat. *'Kittypet' – A house cat. *'Loner' – A cat that lives in one place by themself and don't defend their territory. *'Making Dirt' - Going to the bathroom *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Examples include cars, trucks, tractors, and ATVs. *'Moonpool' – The place at the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Moonstone' – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Mothermouth' The opening to the cave where the Moonstone is located. *'Rogue' – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home. *'Sharing Tongues' – Cats grooming each other, while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other licks their fur, listening. *'Silverpelt' – The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath' – A road. Monsters use them to travel. Thunderpaths have an extremely acrid smell. One Thunderpath, called Windover Road by Twolegs, separates ThunderClan and ShadowClan. *'Twoleg' – A human. *'Twoleg kit' – A human child. *'Twoleg nest' – A human's house. *'Twolegplace' – A human-built town. Time Terms *'Newleaf' - The season of spring. *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer. *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter. *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn. *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning 28 days. *'Moonhigh' - The point during the night when the moon is highest in the sky; midnight. *'Half-Moon'- About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-Moon'- About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. *'Season'- One-fourth of a year in cat time. Distance Terms *'Fox-length' - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. *'Kittenstep' - Less than an inch. *'Tail-length' - About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. *'Rabbit hop' - About a foot and a half away. *'Mouse-tail' - About an inch. *'Mouse-length' - About two or three inches. *'Pawprint' - About the length of a cat's paw; approximately three and a half inches *'Pawstep' – About the length of a cat's step, roughly six inches. Insults & Exclamations *'Crowfood' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to rotting prey animals. *'Foxdung' - A (harsh) insult comparing the recipient to fox feces. Also used as an exclamation (i.e.: That's foxdung!). *'Hedgehogs will fly' - An exclamation style statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur (i.e.: That will happen when hedgehogs fly.) used in many variations. Somewhat like When pigs fly! *'You fight like a kittypet!' - a expression used to make fun of a way someone fights. *'Mouse-brain' - A (friendly-harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. *'Mousedung' - A (somewhat harsh) insult comparing the recipient to mouse feces. Also used as an exclamation (i.e.: Mousedung! That can't be right!). Somewhat like how we say "darn it!". *'Fox-hearted' - An insult meaning cruel, cold-hearted, or evil (i.e. fox-hearted Twolegs). *'Sorry catches no prey' or Sorry fills no bellies - Means you can say sorry, but that will not undo what happened. *'Bees in your brain' - An exclamtion style statement meaning a confused or a cat not making sense (i.e Have bees swarmed in your brain?). *'I don't give a mousetail' - An exclamation meaning that the cat does not care. Another variation is I would ____ for a couple of moustails meaning that they are willing to do the inserted action for no real reward. *'Great StarClan!' - An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. Similar to Oh my god! in usage and to the fact that they both have mention of a higher force. *'Stupid/lazy furball' - An insult meaning dim-witted. Used primarily by Sandstorm. Another variation is Bossy Furball, used mainly by Squirrelflight towards Brambleclaw. Living Spaces *'Camp' - The place where a Clan makes their home. *'Leader's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan leader. *'Medicine Cat's Den' - The den in camp that belongs to the Clan's medicine cat. Sometimes referred to as the Medicine Den. *'Warriors' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the warriors of that Clan. *'Apprentices' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the apprentices of that Clan. *'Elders' Den' - The den in camp that is shared between the elders of that Clan. *'Nursery' - The den in camp that is shared by the queens and kits of that Clan. *'Dirtplace' – The place near, but not in the camp, where the cats go to the bathroom. *'Fresh-kill pile' – The place, usually in the center of the camp, where the warriors drop the prey they catch while hunting, so it is easily accessable to all the cats in the Clan. Clan Ranks *'Kit' - A kitten younger than six moons. *'Apprentice' - A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior. Apprentice duties include caring for the elders and bringing fresh-kill for the elders and nursing queens. *'Mentor' - A fully-grown (usually experienced) cat who is currently training an apprentice. Medicine cats can also train apprentices to help them, and eventually succeed them. *'Warrior' - A mature cat who has completed their warrior training. A she-cat is considered a warrior when she does not have kits. *'Queen' - A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits. *'Elder' - An elderly cat who cannot hunt or fight any more. Elders are greatly honored and respected by their Clan for all the effort and hard work they have given to help the Clan prosper. *'Medicine Cat' - A cat who heals injuries, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan. *'Deputy' - A warrior that the leader selects after the death of the previous deputy to become the next leader after the current leader dies. A cat must have trained at least one apprentice before becoming a deputy. Deputies are in charge of various Clan tasks, such as assigning hunting patrols. *'Leader' - A cat who controls the entire Clan. Holding the most important rank in the Clan, a leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so they "can be first in every battle," basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan. Category:Clans